lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jamshea12345/Season 3 and Season 4
Hi everbody, this is my very first blog i'm a new user and I'm a big fan of Lalaloopsy. So i decide to post up a Season 3 and Season 4 blog . Here the episode list for Season 3 Spot's Art Show-Spot host an art show,but Crumbs discovers her artwork was eaten by mouse. The Yellow Button-Spot discovers and presses a forbidden yellow button on Dot's rocket. We All Scream For Ice Cream-Scoops Waffle Cone invents new flavors of ice cream. The Big Masquerade-Confetti Carnivale decides to have a masquerade in Lalaloopsy Land. Tippy On Ice-Tippy and Swirly Figure Eight perform a show on ice together. Jewel Takes The Stage-Jewel is upset that she didn't get a main role in Tippy's play. Crumbs' Cafe Resteraunt-Crumbs decides to build and open a cafe restaurant with the help of Pepper Pots'n'Pans and Ace Fender Bender. The Night Noise-Everyone starts to hear a weird noise at night, can Pillow be the one who made the night noise? Dot investigates the source. Fried Eggs and Cheese Day-Sunny wants to have eggs for breakfest, but Pepper Pots 'N' Pots wants cheese. Let's Make Pizza-After trying pizza, Pepper and her friends try to make different kinds of pizza. The Magic Cookie-Patch thinks that he sees treasure in the sand but it turned out, a magic cookie is discovered, which allows to make a wish. Because of her wishing granting ability, Sahara tries to get rid of it and fast. The Best Cake-Crumbs needs to make the best cake for Suzette's party. Do What Suzette Says- Suzette La Sweet wants everyone to do what she says. Robot Ace-Ace create and builds a robot version of himself, but when it malfunctions, Rosy tries to see what's wrong with robot Ace. Milky Way Mission-When Berry's cow can't make milk anymore, Dot goes to the Milky Way to get some more milk. Firefighter Friends-Ember teaches Sunnny, Marina, Mittens, and Peanut how to be firefighters. Treasure Trove-One morning, when Patch wakes up all of his pirate treasures were gone. Aced It-Ace Fender Bender unveils a new inventions and uses it to track down everyone's lost items. The Big Race-Ace has a big race where everyone builds their own car, but since Spot's isn't as good at the others' cars, will she win? A Silly Adventure-Peanut blindfoldedly takes Crumbs, Berry, Dot, Bea, Mittens, Sunny, Prairie, Jewel and Tippy to the Silly Funhouse. Dot's Science Fair-Mango Tiki Wiki is determined to win Dot's science fair with her volcano project. The Lalaloopsy Special: The Road Trip-With a purchase of a pretty pink car RV, Crumbs takes her friends (counting the original 8 and Sunny and Berry) on a road trip. Feather's Spookiest Tale-Feather Tell-a-Tale tells a spooky story that scares everyone at camp. Melodies and Harmony-Harmony B. Sharp puts on a music show, but Jewel only has minutes to get her act featuring Tippy, Peanut, Swirly and Spot ready. Sand E.'s Perfect Song-Sand E. Starfish gets to perform with Harmony B. Sharp. Pepper's Cooking Club-Pepper and Berry start a cooking club that Crumbs, Sunny, and Rosy join. Pirate Safari-Patch finds out how much fun it is to go on safari with Kat Jungle Roar and her little sister Whiskers after taking the girls on a pirate treasure hunt. Halloween Special: Trick or Sweet-When the lalaloopsy girls and Patch go trick or treating, they meet a witch named Candy Broomsticks. Two of a Kind-Jewel helps all her friends make special one of a kind tiaras, but problems arise when Charlotte Charades copies Jewels special tiara. Teddy's Winter-The girls are eager to know what Teddy Honey Pots does all winter. The Apple Picking-Snowy Fairest takes Forest, Berry,and Sunny apple-picking. Dig A Little Deeper-Blossom loses her shovel so she asks Path if she can borrow his. Season 4 Share Your Story-The girls take turn telling their own stories when Feather decides to host a storytelling party at her campfire one night. The Super Scooper- Ace helps Scoops invent the Triple-Automatic-Ice Cream-Scooper 5000. Dot's Discovery-Dot sees something weird on her telescope. Just Try It-Spot is reluctant to try a new fruit that everyone in Lalaloopsy Land loves. Pepper's New Recipe-Pepper receives a new recipe from Pickles B.L.T that she is unsure of how to make it. Mittens' Ice Slide-Mittens makes and builds an ice slide for everyone to ride on, but when it melts, Mittens tries to sculpt it back. Ele-fantastic-Peanut wants to plan a big elephant act her circus, but she needs a lot of elephants to make it work, will she find enough elephants for her act? Soccer Pals-At a soccer game, Peppy Poms Poms cheers on the Crumbs Cookies instead of the Jewel Tiaras like she promised. Jewel's Pet Fashion Show-Jewel wants everyone to dress up their pet for a pet fashion show, but Sunny does not understand the fashion show concept. Cool at the Pool-Marina builds a pool in Lalaloopsy Land. The Best Invention Ever-Bea, Dot, and Ace make an invention that success. Blossem's Flower Shop-Blossem asks Tippy, Peanut, and Misty to watch all her flowers in her newly-started flower shop while she's gone. The Winter Games-The wintery girls decide to hold a winter competition. Ivory Ice Crystals hosts the entire game, Swirly decides to host an ice skating contest, while Mittens decides to host a sledding contest. Holly chooses to host a snowball fight, while Winter Snowflake chooses to host a snowman building contest and Peppy Pom Poms starts a cheer squad. Half Day-Bea Spells-a-Lot makes today a half day. Everyone celebrates by making things that are half one thing and half another,(like Blossom's daffodaisy and Marina's steamsail boat) but Mittens can't think of what to make for half day. Spring Fever-April Sunsplash doesn't want to wait for spring through the chill of winter, so she thought of ways to make spring through winter like make it rain through winter or find rainbows. Mittens' Skiing Surprise-Mittens takes Swirly, Holly, Winter, and Bundles skiing, but there's a big surprise ahead of them. Melodies and Harmony-Harmony B. Sharp puts on a music show, but Jewel has only hours to get her act featuring Tippy, Peanut, Swirly, Sunny, and Spot. The Jewel Touch-Sahara grants Jewel's wish of turning everything she touches into sparkling, shiny jewel. The Last Pages Are Near-Bea tries to find the last pages of a book. The Lala-Scavenger Hunt-Peanut hosts a scavenger hunt in Lalaloopsy Land and makes everyone hide one thing to find but Patch doesn't want to hide any of his things. These are my complete season 3 and Season 4 lalaloopsy episodes for MGA and Moonscoop to produce somedays, these are my idea episodes. Category:Blog posts